bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai vs. Mask De Masculine
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result = Renji Abarai is victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Renji Abarai |side2 =*Sternritter "S" Mask De Masculine † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *The Superstar *Quincy: Vollständig |casual1 =*Renji is uninjured. |casual2 =*Mask is killed. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Sternritter "S" Mask De Masculine. Prelude After blowing a hole through 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi's torso with his Star Flash, a laughing Mask sees Rose's hand twitch and notes he is very resilient before firing another Star Flash at Rose, only for Renji to appear in front of Rose and block the blast with Zabimaru, saving him. Noting Renji deflected his Star Flash, Mask demands to know who he is, prompting Renji to state he is a villain.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 14-17 When 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki lands behind him, Renji tells her to tend to the wounded Rose and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma before stating she does not need to interfere because he can handle Mask on his own. As Mask expresses confusion, Rukia begins to bandage Rose and notes Mask will not present much of a challenge to Renji before leaving with Rose and Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 1-3 Admitting he was expecting Rukia and Renji to team up on him, Mask notes this is what Kensei and Rose did before saying the underhanded tricks which villains use do not matter against him. Saying he will take this as a compliment, Renji asks Mask to not take it personally when he beats him, prompting Mask to note Renji appears to have said something awe-inspiring before revealing he has completely lost the ability to hear. Remembering how he crushed his own eardrums, Mask calls out to James, who drags himself over and asks Mask what he can help him with. As Renji expresses surprise at James still being alive, Mask asks James to cheer for him so his eardrums can heal, prompting James to cheer him on. When his eardrums heal, Mask proclaims they have returned to their former glory before asking Renji to talk more, prompting Renji to state this sickens him. Noting Renji has insulted him, Mask proclaims this cannot go unpunished before leaping toward Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 3-8 Battle Using his Star Rocket Headbutt, Mask crashes into Renji, creating an enormous explosion upon impact. Proclaiming getting crushed to death by his headbutt of justice is a good way for a villain like Renji to die, Mask expresses surprise upon seeing Renji standing to the side. Lifting up his arm, Renji elbows Mask in the back, sending him crashing into the ground and cratering the area around them. Pulling his head out of the ground, Mask notes Renji evaded his blow and managed to counterattack with an elbow and says this is obviously pure luck before stating Renji has made a fatal mistake by making him angry. Holding up his fist, which has a star on it, Mask tells Renji to look at it and explains how the star becomes larger as he becomes angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 8-11 Proclaiming the star signifies his duty as a superstar to crush all evil, Mask hits Renji with his Star Satsujin Punch and reveals his blows are ten times more powerful when the star appears on his fists. As Mask proclaims he will cover the surrounding area with Renji's brains because this is the price he must pay for defying the righteous, Renji catches his fist with his hand before noting Mask's Star Satsujin Punch may not be able to kill a Shinigami. Expressing anger, Mask proclaims a villain cannot mock the righteous blows of a hero before rapidly punching at Renji while expressing his intent to kill him. As Mask hears his voice, James asks Mask to forgive him before being sliced apart. When Mask wonders how James received these wounds, Renji reveals he attacked James while Mask was busy punching at him. When Mask proclaims he is a coward, Renji points out how all villains are cowards before slashing Mask across the abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 11-17 Falling back as blood spurts from his wound, Mask clenches his abdominal muscles and stands upright. Proclaiming he will not die at the hands of a villain, Mask ask James for confirmation. As the pieces of James lie in a pool of blood, James's mouth agrees as James emerges from it. As a shocked Renji watches, several more copies of James emerge from the various pieces of James' body and cheer Mask on. Proclaiming he can feel the power flooding through him, Mask grows larger and gains a new mask as he enters a new form. As Mask proclaims his time in the spotlight is over and he will die, Renji expresses disbelief at the pattern on Mask's mask changing when he powers up. Recognizing Renji as the one whom he had sent flying with his Star Dropkick during the first Wandenreich invasion, Mask admits he had forgotten until now because he cannot afford to remember every villain he defeats.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 1-6 ' with his '''Sanrei Belt' after entering his new form.]] As Renji expresses annoyance at Mask only recognizing him now, Mask admits he does not understand how Renji became so powerful before proclaiming Renji should rejoice at having earned the honor of witnessing his true power. Assuming a battle stance, Mask tells Renji to witness the force of an attack with his full strength behind it before using Star Lariat, which sends Renji flying through a nearby building, destroying most of it upon impact. Revealing he can hit an opponent from a mile away when using this technique in his ultimate form, Mask proclaims it has been named his "One Mile Arts" because of this and uses Star Lariat several more times. When Renji attempts to grab onto a building, it crumbles, prompting Mask to explain how Renji is unable to stand up or grab onto anything because of the enormous force of the technique. Activating his Quincy: Vollständig, Mask forms a large star in the air before unleashing his Star Flash Supernova, which fires a large, star-shaped beam of energy at Renji. Bidding Renji farewell, Mask expresses surprise upon seeing Renji holding a new blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 6-17 As the copies of James are incinerated by Mask's attack, Mask tells them that he will be reborn as long as he is alive. Upon seeing the skull of a large snake in the smoke, Mask wonders if Renji managed to activate his Bankai before dying and calls this pathetic. When a blade coming out of the snake's mouth, a surprised Mask wonders if Bankai can change their shape.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 2-4 Renji emerges from the smoke wielding his true Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru. Seeing Renji's Bankai, Mask remarks that the Bankai is dangerous and that he cannot allow Renji to live after blocking his blow before attacking him. Renji blocks Mask with Hihiō, which breaks Mask's arm and throws him into a nearby building. Enraged, Mask bursts out of the rubble and declares that it is no longer a matter of justice before proclaiming he will kill Renji no matter what. Activating Orochiō, Renji impales Mask before using Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō, which bifurcates and incinerates Mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 9-17 Aftermath After the battle, Renji hides in a building and sleeps. When morning comes, Renji wakes up and notes he has waited long enough before deciding to find another Sternritter to fight. As he heads out, NaNaNa Najahkoop, who had been observing him sleep, admits he was very surprised to find Renji asleep when he came there to see who had defeated Mask. Noting he has never observed an enemy for such a long time before, NaNaNa proclaims Renji has run out of luck.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, pages 2-5 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help